Masked
by Firebreather23
Summary: The CBI team tries to protect Jane from an unknown murderer. Some Jisbon and VanPelt/Rigsby, but not too much. I'm no good at romance stuff. Rated T for language and violence; Disclaimer.
1. Call

**I liked writing the other story on The Mentalist, so I decieded to write another. I like this one better though. If I could write a script for an episode of the Mentalist, it would be something like this. Please review when you are finished reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mentalist.**

**Xxo0oxX**

Achoo! _Ugh- where is that Kleenex box?_ The agent thought to herself. Lisbon rummaged around the desk for a napkin, moving the papers that needed signing around until she gave up convinced that there was nothing there for her to use. She wiped her hands on her jeans as a poor excuse for sanitation. She leaned her elbows on the disorderly desk and rested her forehead into her hands trying to calm her headache.

"Good morning Lisbon, how are you this morning?" Patrick Jane asked as he walked past the open door of his boss' office. He walked in smiling as he had done every day, laughing to himself as he greeted each member of the team who were all clearly not morning people. Each had complained of how it wasn't a holiday or how they had too much paper work that they didn't feel like going through.

Lisbon got up from her desk and walked to the door, "I don't feel like dealing with you right now," she said as she began to close the door but was prevented from closing it all the way, leaving it ajar with Jane's foot in between the door and the wall.

He pushed the door fully open with his free hand, "You look sick." He stated slightly surprised.

"You're allergic to something around here aren't you?" it was more of a fact than a question.

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "How do you know that? It could just be a cold."

"Well yes, but if it were a cold you wouldn't have as bad of a stomach ache as you do now. We both know that your stomach doesn't hurt when you have a cold," he smiled at his observation. He felt a sense of accomplishment as she looked at him with a confused expression.

"How did you…" she started.

"Well, you're hands automatically cross over your stomach when they usually place your hands on your hips, as a sign of authority perhaps. Plus you're slouching even as you just stand here watching me analyze your symptoms. Again, that isn't your typical body language. Standing up straight makes you feel taller," he said with the smile never leaving.

She opened her mouth and started to say something when he spoke up again to prove his point, "Plus you get colds during late fall, not in the middle of April."

She smiled and looked to the floor to hide her laughter, how does he always find a way to amuse her, even when she is sick? "Fine, so what am I allergic to?"

He turned from his right side to his left side and examined his surroundings, seeking out changes in each room. Nothing. He shoved his way into her office, pushing her aside with his body. Lisbon felt so awkward whenever someone touched her, especially Jane.

"Lilies," he finally concluded, putting his tea cup down on her desk.

She stared at him for a moment and raised her eyebrows, "Really? Lilies?"

"Yes, Rigsby just had some delivered to VanPelt's desk. They are still sitting there from an hour ago. Tell me, when did you start feeling so under the weather?"

Lisbon dropped her arms and rolled her eyes, "About an hour ago," she admitted angrily, "there, now that we have solved the mystery can you please get out of her so I can work?" She hated being wrong, ever since she was younger she had always competitive.

He laughed, "You know for someone so smart, you sure are slow when it comes to understanding people personalities."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that I'm not going to leave this alone, and yet you try to be rid of me anyway."

"Jane, that's not my job- that's your job. My job right now is to finish all of this paper work, so please go and annoy someone else," Lisbon almost begged him to leave.

He walked towards her and continued to smile, but his eyes gave off another expression. Lisbon tried to stop him but he forced her to backup until they were both out of the room. Once Jane had gotten her out he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the bullpen. She had never realized how strong he was, but it became apparent as she failed to free her hand.

"I have an important announcement to make everyone," he paused as everyone turned to look at him. By this time Lisbon was squirming to be free, "Lisbon is feeling a little sick because of Rigsby and VanPelt's displays of affection."

Lisbon quickly turned her head to VanPelt who had clearly taken it the wrong way, "No- it's not as bad as it sounds. Jane thinks that I'm allergic to the-"

The consultant pulled her closer to him and placed his other hand over her mouth. Lisbon had given up, Jane was bigger and stronger than she was and was in no mood to be embarrassed in front of her team. Lisbon's stomach dropped as he pulled her closer until her back was pressed against his stomach with now both of her hands bound behind her back and her mouth covered.

"Jane let her go, she is going to shoot you if you're not careful," Cho warned.

"Yeah Jane, it may be funny to us but she might kill you when you finally let her go," Rigsby managed to say through laughing. Lisbon shot him her famous 'shut up or else' look and immediately he looked like a deer in the headlights who was on the brink of death. Lisbon smiled to herself.

"I…I don't believe you Jane…" VanPelt muttered. She looked hurt, avoiding everyone else's stare. Her boss tried as best as she could to look like she was sorry and that she never said that but VanPelt still didn't look at her.

"Oh yes, she was telling me just a few minutes ago how much it made her stomach hurt," everyone looked up at Jane when he said this. Lisbon felt her face become red which she felt was a sign of weakness- she had enough of this. Within a matter of seconds Jane and Lisbon had switched places. Jane's hands were bound behind his back with hand cuffs and Lisbon covered his mouth. She muttered something under her breath about why she was boss and how she wanted to kill Jane.

"VanPelt, I would never say that. Jane just thinks that I'm allergic to the flowers Rigsby sent you, which are beautiful by the way," she apologized, "Rigsby if you ever laugh at me like…" Achoo! "Ugh, if you ever laugh at me again I'll shoot you. And I think it was sweet for you to send those to her."

Jane began to mumble something but was silenced by Lisbon shoving her elbow into his back, "And thanks a lot Cho, I'm glad I have you on the team to back me up. See what happens the next time you need my help. And as for you, Jane…"

"What's all this?! What in the hell are you doing to him Lisbon?" Minelli yelled, "If he gets hurt he could sue! You know that's a liability, Agent! Now release him and give me good cause for this nonsense or I will have to suspend you."

Lisbon unlocked the hand cuffs and let Jane go, "Well allow me to explain…" he started.

"Dear God," she said with her head in her hand.

"You see Lisbon was feeling a little sick this morning because of an allergic reaction due to some flowers that were delivered to VanPelt. When I told the team about this, they took it the wrong way assuming that Lisbon was sick to her stomach because of the meaning of the flowers and not the flowers themselves."

"What he failed to mention is that he dragged her into the bullpen from her office," Cho said.

"Yeah, and that he had her hands bound and his hand over her mouth the same way that you saw Lisbon do to Jane," Rigsby added.

"He also didn't tell you how he said that Lisbon was sick. He said 'she told me just a few minutes ago how sick the flowers made her'. He was telling the truth, but the way he said it made him sound like an ass." VanPelt shot Jane a look.

"So you see, Minelli. Lisbon was only joking around in the same way I was joking around with her."

"Fine; VanPelt take those flowers off your desk if they are going to make people sick, Jane don't start trouble. We could do just fine without your assistance. Lisbon, don't encourage him- I'm still holding you responsible for this. This is your team and if you can't keep them under control I'm sure that I can find another agent to take your place," Minelli ordered.

"Yes sir," Lisbon said. She waited for her boss to be out of sight and far away enough to not be able to hear her, "Thanks Jane." She said sarcastically and walked back to her office.

Jane had never experienced what it was like for the entire team to be angry with him, at least not all at the same time.

_Okay, maybe I did take it too far…_ Jane noted to himself disappointed.

**Xxo0oxX**

"They found a body under the bridge by Clear Creek," Lisbon announced. Everyone sat up and grabbed their gear and ran to the elevator, relieved that they had a break from paper work, "Not you Jane. We don't need you for this one."

She and her consultant stared at each other for a moment, one checking to see if it was a joke and the other checking to make sure he would obey. Jane looked down and slowly walked back to his couch. Lisbon watched him put his hands behind his head and close his eyes to pretend to be asleep while waiting from the elevator.

She realized her phone was ringing after a few seconds, "Yes,"

"_Agent Lisbon?"_

"Yes?"

"_I trust your team is headed to the bridge as we speak."_

"May I ask who's calling?"

"_You can, but you won't get an honest answer."_

Lisbon paused, "What do you want?"

"_I need to speak with someone on your team, I guess I know where to find him."_

Before she could answer the line went dead. He wanted Patrick Jane.

**Xxo0oxX**

**I would like to think of the time between chapters as commercial breaks. I don't know why but it always seemed appropriate to treat them like they were... **

**Please review- I don't mind harsh reviews, just as long as they help my writing.**


	2. Brave

**Sorry it took so long for me to add this chapter, I was having some difficulties with this document in my computer so I had to re-write it. I always hate doing that so forgive my rushed style. I was a little frustrated when typing so it is shorter than alot of my other ones.**

**Narrator guy: And now back to The Mentalist... (get it? I like the commercial break idea myself)**

**Xxo0oxX**

Lisbon looked back at the worn brown sofa where Patrick Jane sat secretly disappointed and sorry for his behavior that morning.

"You coming, boss?" Rigsby called.

She hadn't noticed that the elevator doors were open and she was the only one who wasn't inside. She hesitantly walked through the doors and pushed the close button.

"You alright?" asked VanPelt interrupting Lisbon's thoughts. She couldn't recall a time that her boss acted so unsure.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said putting on a brave face for her team.

Once the team had gotten downstairs and into the parking lot they threw their bags into the back of the 2 black SUV's that sat in the first spaces by the gate. On any other day Rigsby would drive VanPelt and Cho and Lisbon would drive Jane, but today Lisbon rode by herself; left alone to think about the anonymous caller and the possible murder investigation that they would conduct on the death of her consultant. The troubled agent decided to call Cho, the senior agent of her team.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Come on damn it, pick up!" she thought.

_Ring… "Yeah boss?"_

"I just got a possibly threatening phone call directed towards our team."

"_Did you get a name?"_

"No, I asked but they wouldn't answer."

"_Do you know who they are after?"_

Lisbon paused. Her thoughts drifted away from driving and back to Jane, "I don't know. It could be you, Rigsby, or Jane. They just said 'I guess I will know where to find him'. They know about the body under the bridge."

"_Ok boss. What do want us to do?"_

"I want you and Rigsby to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious at the crime scene once we get there. If you see someone without uniform, badge, or reasonable identification I need you to bring them to me. VanPelt and I will take a look at the body and talk with forensics."

"_Right," _

Cho and Lisbon hug up the phone at the same time. The team never said good-bye or hello when talking to people on the phone. They all saw it as a waste of time.

The CBI team leader took a deep breath, trying to think about the other cars and not Patrick Jane. _Why do I even care so much? He could have meant anyone; _Lisbon tried to convince herself, _why would they need Jane? And it wasn't really a threatening call; they just said they want to talk with him… Nothing bad-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she almost turned into a lane and was stopped by a car horn from behind her. She couldn't remember a time when she drove so carelessly. _Ok, just relax Teresa… he' safe anyway. They think he is with us…_

**Xxo0oxX**

VanPelt approached the oncoming black SUV and waited for her boss to tell her what forensics had already found. She walked to the driver's side and watched Lisbon get out of the car, "Hey boss, forensics got here first. They said that they didn't find much, but they know that he was killed at least 2 hours ago. A couple spotted him while on a walk and called 911 which eventually called us."

Lisbon nodded, "They have a name?"

"Yeah, Randall Hernandez," VanPelt replied.

"Let's go look at the body, I want to see if there was anything strange about his death." She said as she pulled her hair out of her face.

Lisbon started walking towards the crime scene, but VanPelt lagged behind. She stopped and turned to VanPelt, "Are you coming?" she said after a minute.

"Boss…"

"Yeah,"

"They could be after Rigsby?" she asked. Lisbon's hesitation to reply made the saddened red head veer her eyes to meet her boss'.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter," the lie almost sounded like the truth, "Whoever they are after is safe. If they are after Rigsby or Cho than we have nothing to worry about- you know that they can defend themselves. If they are after Jane than it makes no difference, he is back at the office."

VanPelt gave a small nod, "Right."

"No matter who they are after they have to go through me first anyway," she joked, but was in mood to be positive. Lisbon cared for her team and did her best to be the fearless leader that they needed.

VanPelt laughed, "True, I guess I shouldn't have to worry."

"No, everything will be fine," she assured her.

Both walked to the crime scene and went over the report that forensics had already composed. As usual the team was stuck there for about 45 minutes before the body could be moved to a mortuary to have a proper autopsy.

"We just need you to sign here, Agent Lisbon and we should be all set," a middle aged man handed a packet of papers and a pen to her. He stood and waited for her to read over the notes and confirm the data that was gathered was accurate.

"I think you have the wrong papers for me," she said after reading the first paragraph, "These are documents meant for a kidnapping investigation. And even then, the body is one of a man in his late 40's. Not a woman in mid 30's."

The medical examiner smiled, "I know; I was planning ahead."

Her eyes widened at the realization, "Damn I should have known your voice!"

Before she could reach for her gun, his was already drawn, "Where is he?"

She thought for a moment, deciding how to play her cards, "Who?"

"Don't act like an idiot! Where is Patrick Jane!" he said prepared to pull the trigger.

"Up yours, ass hole," she retorted. _So much for playing my cards right…_

"Shut up! Put your hands up, now!"

Lisbon did so, looking around for VanPelt. He grabbed her arm and placed her body in front of his to prevent anyone firing their weapons. His pressed against her temple, "Ok people, listen up!" he yelled to make sure everyone working the crime scene could hear, "I am taking Agent Lisbon as a hostage until Patrick Jane mans up and faces me! He has 24 hours before she dies!"

Rigsby, VanPelt, and Cho stared in disbelief, trying to come up with a plan to rescue her. Curses flew out of Rigsby and Cho's mouths and VanPelt did what she could to be as brave as her boss.

**Xxo0oxX**

**Narrator guy: We'll be back after this commercial break... (haha!! ok, i'll stop...)**

**Please review! I love to hear what you guys tink, no matter what it is. If you think I need to change something, tell me. Or if you just want to tell me that you liked it that's ok too.**


	3. Idea

**"...I gotta feelin' that tonight's gonna be a good good night..." -black eyed peas in that commercial right before the show comes back on :D haha.**

**Announcer guy: And now back to the Mentalist, t.v.'s #1 new drama.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunatly do NOT own the Mentalist. I wish i did though...**

Cho, Rigsby, and VanPelt drew their guns as a reflex, aiming for the fake medical examiner. They didn't like it when anyone messed with a team member, especially the team leader. Although none acted like it, they knew Lisbon was just as fragile as anyone else. It was easy to forget though.

"Hey!" he shoved the barrel of the gun to her head, making a sufficient bruise, "Put your guns down or else!"

None moved their weapons, just their eyes to meet Lisbon's. She nodded and they all hesitantly lowered them. The last thing she wanted was one of her team injured; "Now I suggest you clear out before someone gets hurt."

Within minutes the crime scene was cleared, leaving only Lisbon, her attacker, and a dead body.

Xxo0oxX

Scraps of paper cluttered the clean kept floor of the California Bureau of Investigation. Swimming in guilt, Patrick Jane was convinced on making it up to his favorite CBI team. He smiled at his work, predicting their reaction. He was then interrupted with a small vibration coming from his suit jacket pocket.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Jane…" VanPelt didn't even have a chance to finish her sentence before he cut her off from excitement.

"VanPelt! Let me guess," he began, "you're on your way back and you and Lisbon are still upset with me from earlier."

"Not even close Jane. Cho, Rigsby, and I are headed back to the office now and we are going to need your help trying to find whoever might have taken Lisbon hostage. We tried to call Minelli, but he didn't answer so you need to go and tell him the situation. He said that you had 24 hours to face him before he killed her. It could possibly be Red John, but we're not sure."

Silence fell and neither spoke for a minute, "Jane, you still there?" He closed his phone and stood for a moment, waiting for reality to hit that he might not ever see Lisbon again. His breathing sped up as his eyes grew red and puffy before allowing a tear to fall to the floor.

Five minutes passed before Jane's feet had finally listened to his head, willing him to walk to Minelli's office. He entered without knocking, "Lisbon's been kidnapped by Red John."

"Jane, can't you see that I'm in the middle of a phone call? Wait," the words finally registered as he looked to the blonde consultant, "She's been kidnapped by WHO??" His eyes grew wider as his voice grew louder, "That's a liability, damn it! How do you know he was Red John?"

Jane didn't feel like coming up with a reasonable case for his allegations, "I just know."

"Well 'I just know' isn't a good enough reason! Where's Cho?" he demanded.

"They are all on their way; they just couldn't get you so they had me do it."

"What are you doing here? Aren't they supposed to be at a crime scene?"

Jane mentally noted the realization and ran out the door. He stumbled getting his phone out of his pocket and scrolling down to his list of contacts. Habit took over and he pressed the down button once to call Lisbon, thinking he would get the team.

Xxo0oxX

She did her best to remain cool and collected as he violently shoved her into the white van, "Drive you idiot!" he yelled.

A tall, strong man, even more so than Rigsby, started the ignition and sped off. The momentum forced Lisbon's head into the back door of the van drawing the man's attention. He pulled a handful of hair yanking her head inches away from his own, "You barbaric little insignificant bitch! Where is he?"

_Just don't say anything, _she told herself repeatedly. He slapped her hard enough to send her small body against the side of the van, "Tell me! Or do I have to kill your little friends?"

Her expression went bank, "What did you do to them?"

He chuckled, "I didn't do anything to them. But unless you give me the information I'm looking for, they're heads will be blown off from the bomb strapped to the bottom of their car." He studied her, knowing that she was torn, "Oh wait, it gets better. I know you're just going to love this; we have another bomb planted on the murder investigation floor in the California Bureau Investigation building."

"You wouldn't…" she looked disgusted.

"Oh but I would. Now tell me where your precious Patrick Jane is, Theresa." Damn that first name trick. She didn't like her first name in general, but especially when it was uttered by a criminal like him.

She kept with her stubborn mind set, "No."

"Fine, Hans!" he turned to the driver who threw him the trigger.

Panic almost set in, "No! No, please don't hurt them!" She grabbed for the tiny black box, but was struck in the face and landed on something sharp that dug into her back. She swallowed tears, not allowing them to slide down her face. Great, she could feel blood dripping down her back and tasted the blood trickling down the side of her face.

"Something has to give, Theresa. You know your options."

The driver interrupted, "Sorry to interfere with your little conversation, but we have arrived at 22 Divot road. Would you like me to get our guest in her handcuffs now or later?"

He paused before speaking again, "Let's give her some time to think. If you wouldn't mind getting her inside and finishing this chat with her while I observe that would be great."

The driver smiled, flashing his remaining yellow and brown teeth, "Sure thing boss."

Lisbon was forced to be reminded of Cho and how often that phrase was said in the bullpen. Before she could think of anything else, the driver had opened the back doors and bound her hands with her own cuffs. He searched every inch of her person possible taking her gun, badge, wallet, and cell phone. Once he had finished he grabbed her hands and pulled forward as hard as he could, making her fall face first onto the cement from the vehicle.

"Get up, useless wretch!" Hans screamed at her.

She started to get up but was troubled when the pain in her back radiated throughout her entire body when she went to move. He groaned in anger as he grabbed her neck and pulled her up, "You do as I say! Do you understand me?"

He waited for a reply, but received none. Rage over took his emotions as her dropped her to the ground, where she was forced to crawl on her hands and knees like a dog. He kicked her stomach and she found it harder to conceal her tears.

A smile crept upon his fearsome features. After a minute or two she had gathered enough strength to stand. She walked toward the entrance of a seemingly normal household.

Inside was a different story. Photos decorated the walls, photos of dead women. She dared to think that she might end up on the blank space on one wall, but immediately pushed away the thought in faithfulness for her team. Lisbon had no doubts that Jane could…no- that Cho could find her. Jane was not the team leader. Lisbon steered away from thoughts of Jane outside work.

"Move," Hans pushed her into a room intended to be a bedroom, "Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Tell me where Patrick Jane is."

She stood in the center of an empty room, expressing her right to silence. Bad idea- he found a baseball bat.

"I guess your opting for the hard way."

**Yayy!!! End of Chapter 3!! I'm sorry it took so incredibly long, but I have had a crazy summer. Please Review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
